civbattleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Protocol Discordance aka. The ARG
The Death Screens Burgerkrieg posted this string of numbers and letters with some in bold, as well as the phrase "AnAlYzE dEaTh To CoNtInUe". Putting the bold digits into a hexadecimal decoder, yields "The Red DawnSwallow Thy Neighbour", referencing the title's of parts 49 and 27 of mk. 2 respectively, parts that contain the last moments of Portugal , China , and Germany . Meanwhile, 'Tpangolin', posted this , again having letters in bold that spelt out "Lok img in notpad", which gave the clue to look at the images of the above countries' deaths when opened with notepad, which gave us links to these three files . Venice Pieced together, the files created this where a voice repeats the phrase "Venice When 140" over the song O Fortuna. ending with Elizabeth and her famous line: "Would you be interested in a trade agreement with England?".The number 140 pointed to twitter (which is the character limit) where the account VeniceWhen had been created and was following the accounts of Tpang and the BattleRoyale. The account featured text written backwards, most were quotes from Enrico in game except for two, "The man is so foolish to paste garbage online!" and "He thinks crossing them out can remove them, Ha!". This pointed again to Burgerkrieg's post, which also had some digits crossed out, and eventually pastebin, where said digits were put into an address to lead to this server logwith an encripted code on it. Afterwards, Enrico posted two more tweets "No one is watching me, nut yet I feel my every letter is being watched" and "Don't really see a benefit to write text where I can't hide it from all... Simon might be watching..." CBR Poem The encripted message at the bottom of the server logs was decripted with the key 'discordance' which was mentioned in the annoucement playing on the twitch stream. This decoded message revealed a poem and equation: Napoleon’s folly that vikings soon owned (26) While wooden ships so old under robots they groaned (x) Casmir coyly grinning from changing the war (10) While Yakutia sleeps quietly says the lore (y) From three thousand years of quietly fighting.(45) To the Canadian invasion which was greatly exciting (a) While Dvin and Nassau I can’t underscore (21) None yet can top the Finnish border gore (b) ANS = (2x-(a+b)) * (y-x) The solution to this was in AutisticNotWeird's List of Top 61 Battle Royale Mk2 Moments, with each letter/variable corresponding to what position that moment placed in at, leading to the equations answer of 208. The Trung Sisters Shortly after the server log was found but before it was decoded into the peom, the CBR twitter account tweeted the link to a mod, which appeared to be just mod files for CL's Vietnam, with one major difference; the files were password protected, meaning they could not be opened, nor could the mod be unzipped and played. After the solution to the poem was found, the mod files could be unlocked using 208 as the password. Upon inspection of the files "Always ROTing?" was found in the water theatre description implying a rotation cipher, as well as an encoded message in the text for the dawn of man screen. Message to Future Robert Putting the message into a rotation/caesar cipher produced this message: "Dear future Robert, the fact that you're doing this means you somehow lost your password again or what Trung Trac said was true. If it's the later, then I'm deeply sorry I didn't tell you this all sooner. I need to you to keep on fighting. On the communication portal we've set up, I've installed a bot of sorts that will unlock my PC, you just got to tell it in one word what city I was born in as well as what inspired me to fight the English so many aeons ago. Make sure there's no capitals or spaces between them mate. The thing isn't entirely smart, you see. Also, make sure to use !password mate. It'll only speak up when you get it right, so you can guess away. Good luck." The best guess for the next answer was 'turnberrycastlegreatcause' or something to that respect, however, the bot on discord was not working at this point, so after LunarNeedle had a well deserved rest... Eventually, after trying 'carrickspider', the community received the following answer, "Incorrect Password: Password was reset due to too many incorrect login attempts. Password was reset to factory default. ERRCODE: Es6Jnvj", which led to an image , which, once contrasted, revealed the correct password: 'NhiBone1329'.